


The House That Dripped Blood

by Chairofantlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Buenos Aires, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Someone Help Will Graham, Unhappy Ending
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: "이런다고 한니발 잡는 데에 도움이 되진 않을걸." 윌이 말했다."한니발을 잡으려는 게 아니야." 알라나가 말했다. "그냥 이야기를 하는 거지. 그런지도 오래됐잖아."윌은 날카롭게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그냥 이야기라는 거지. 상담이 아니라."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * A translation of [The House That Dripped Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067021) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> I wanted to share this terrific work with Korean fannibals and to my eternal gratitude coloredink gave me the permission to! Thank you very much!  
> 한국 팬니발들과 나누고 싶은 작품이라 번역했고 원작가님을 위해 이곳에도 게재합니다. 허락해주신 coloredink 작가님께 감사드립니다!

 

"이런다고 한니발 잡는 데에 도움이 되진 않을걸." 윌이 말했다.

"한니발을 잡으려는 게 아니야." 알라나가 말했다. "그냥 이야기를 하는 거지. 그런지도 오래됐잖아."

윌은 날카롭게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그냥 이야기라는 거지. 상담이 아니라." 적어도 그녀는 윌을 상담용 우리에 넣진 않았다. 사실, 상담용 우리들 자체가 아예 사라진 것처럼 보였다. 윌이 시설 관광이라도 해본 건 아니지만. 그는 한니발이 있던 것과 같은 감방에 있었다: 하얗고, 황량하고, 플렉시글라스가 앞을 가로막은 방. 어쩌면 한니발이 있던 바로 그 방일지도 몰랐다. 그곳은 조용했다. 흐르는 강을 그린 풍경화가 뒤쪽 벽에 걸려있었다.

알라나는 윌에게 미소지었다. 슬픈 미소였다. "그 집에 대해 말해주지 않겠어?"

"사진들 봤잖아." 윌이 말했다.

"응, 하지만 네게 직접 듣고 싶어. 거긴 어땠어? 네가 가장 좋아하던 부분이 뭐야?"

윌은 알라나의 왼쪽 귀 너머를 쳐다보았다. 그녀 뒤로 집이 솟아났다: 하얀 벽, 타일 바닥, 항상 열어놓은 창문 틈으로 불어들어오는 바람에 흔들리던 얇은 커튼. 어둡고 동굴같았던 한니발의 볼티모어 집과 정반대인 곳이었다. 그의 플로렌스 아파트조차도 그럭저럭 고딕풍이었다. 하지만 부에노스 아이레스의 그 집에서는, 햇빛이 모든 바닥마다 쏟아졌다.

"지하실이 없었어." 윌이 마침내 말했다.

알라나는 눈을 깜박였다. "그게 네게 왜 중요했는데?"

"한니발이 내게서 무언가를 감추는 걸 바라지 않았거든." 윌이 답했다. "모든 게 숨김 없이 드러나 있길 바랐어."

\----- 

"하루 종일 거기 있을 겁니까?"

윌은 눈을 뜬다. 한니발은 주머니에 손을 넣은 채 수영장 옆에 서있다. 그는 걱정하는 것처럼 보이진 않는다: 그저 호기심을 느낄 뿐. 윌은 다시 눈을 감는다. "그럼 안되나요? 달리 할 일이 있는 것도 아닌데."

"식사를 준비할 수도 있죠."

" _당신이_ 식사를 준비하잖아요. 그건 당신 담당이에요."

"우리가 담당하는 게 따로 있는 줄은 몰랐네요." 한니발은 이제 즐거워 보인다. "날 당신이 집에 두는 정부라고 생각합니까? 뭐라고 하더라, 부엌에서는 맨발일 것? 하지만 날 어떻게 집 안에만 둘 건가요?"

윌은 다시 눈을 뜬다. 그는 하늘을 향해 눈을 찡그린다. 여기 좀 더 오래 머무른다면 자외선 차단제를 바르고도 피부가 탈 것이다. "당신이 말해봐요."

"집에만 있는 건 상관 없습니다." 한니발이 말한다. "내가 당신을 매일 볼 수 있다는 뜻이라면야."

\----- 

"그래서 한니발은 집을 나가지 않은 거야?" 알라나가 물었다.

"혼자서는." 윌이 말했다. "내가 동행할 때만 나갔어. 내 생각에 그게 나도 집을 나가게 하려는 수법이었던 것 같아. 난 나가고 싶지 않았거든, 처음에는."

"왜?"

"그게 더 쉬웠으니까."

더 이상 말하려지 않으려는 윌의 의도가 얼굴이나 말투에서 드러났던지 알라나는 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 그녀는 다리를 꼬았다: 알라나는 두 사람의 대화를 위해 의자를 가져오는 버릇이 들었다. "나갈 땐 뭘 했는데?"

"일상적인 일들." 윌이 말했다. "종종 심부름이었어. 식료품을 산다거나, 뭐 그런 것들. 한니발은 거의 항상 내가 말을 하게 만들었어. 스페인 어를 연습하게 하려고."

알라나의 얼굴에 잠시 미소가 스쳤다. "스페인 어로 아무거나 말해 봐."

"Vendeme tu vino mas caro."

"당신의 가장 비싼 와인을 사겠습니다?" 알라나는 믿을 수 없다는 어조였다.

윌은 어깨를 으쓱 했다. "내 돈도 아니었는 걸."

\----- 

"내 것은 당신 것입니다." 한니발이 말한다. "전부 다."

윌은 탁자 위에 펼쳐진 문서들을 바라본다. 각각 다른 명의로 개설된 서로 다른 네 국가의 계좌, 거기에 따른 네 국적의 여권들, 세 개 대륙의 집문서, 스위스 은행과 키프로스 은행의 금고 키.

윌을 위한 여권도 있다. 한니발은 그걸 몇년 전 만들어둔 게 틀림없다. 여권의 사진은 윌의 오래된 FBI 특별수사관 뱃지의 사진과 같은 것이다.

"윌리엄 보포트(Beaufort)?" 윌은 여권을 보고 얼굴을 찌푸리곤 한니발을 올려다본다. 어두운 배가 그들 주위로 흔들린다. 치요의 발걸음이 갑판에서 들린다. "날 조롱하는 거에요?"

"그런 건 꿈도 꾸지 않을 겁니다." 한니발이 말한다. 그는 완전히 사랑에 빠진 것처럼 보인다. 상사병에 걸린 것처럼. 그 얼굴은 윌 가슴 속 무언가가 죽어가듯 몸부림치게 만든다. "당신은 아름다운 요새(beautiful fortess)에요."

"내 두개골 속 경기장엔 요새가 없다고 말했던 걸로 기억하는 데요." 윌이 말한다.

"그럼에도 당신은 때때로 침범이 불가능하죠." 한니발이 말한다. "당신은 항상 나를 놀라게 해요."

\----- 

"누가 요리를 했어?" 알라나가 물었다.

"우리 둘이 함께." 윌이 말했다. "나도 요리할 수 있거든, 알다시피." 그는 좀 방어적으로 덧붙였다. 그럴 필요는 없었다. 알라나는 눈썹을 들어올리지조차 않았다.

"뭘 만들었는데?" 알라나는 물었다.

윌은 고개를 뒤로 기울이고 눈을 감았다. 감방의 내부는 항상 같은 온도였다. 부에노스 아이레스에서는 부엌이 에어컨을 켜고도 따뜻하곤 했다. 벽은 노란 색이었다. 싱크대 너머의 창문은 도시를 내려다 보았다. "온갖 것들을. 버거. 타코. 스테이크. 생선 튀김. 소시지. 오랫동안 구운 돼지고기."

알라나는 한 손으로 입을 덮었다. 아마 미소를 감추려는 것 같았다. "한니발답진 않네."

"내가 메뉴를 고르게 해줬어." 윌이 말했다. "그걸 나한테 맞춰주는 거라고 불렀지. 한니발은 맞춰줄 의향이 아주 컸어."

\----- 

"저녁으로는 무엇을 먹고싶나요?"

윌은 자신이 저녁으로 뭘 먹고 싶은지 모른다. 생각해봐야 한다. "우리가 그때 한 번 같이 만들었던 게 뭐였죠?" 그는 묻는다. "그 볶음 요리요. 감자튀김을 곁들였던."

한니발은 그에게 두 번 눈을 깜박인다. 치켜올린 눈썹에 이해가 찾아든다. "로모 살타도말이군요."

"네. 그거 다시 먹어요."

한니발은 맨 처음부터 감자를 자르고 튀기고 싶지만 윌은 사서 쓰자고 설득한다. "간장이랑 육즙에 뒤덮이면 어차피 똑같다니까요." 윌이 주장한다.

한니발은 아주 많이 투덜거리면서도 물러서고 감자튀김을 주문하라고 윌을 끈적이는 오후 햇볕에 내보낸다. 윌이 돌아올 때엔 한니발은 부엌에 없고 후추와 양파만이 카운터에 버려져있다. 한니발은 중앙 뜰에 서서 우울한 입매를 띠고 하늘을 올려다보고 있다.

"무슨 일 있나요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"그 식사에 대해 자주 생각했습니다." 한니발이 중얼거린다. "그 로모 살타도에 대해."

윌은 한니발의 손을 잡고 꽉 쥔다. "난 그 생각은 전혀 하고싶지 않았어요."

한니발은 고개를 돌려 윌과 눈을 마주친다. "그리고 이제는요?"

"좋았어요." 윌이 고백한다. "맛있었어요."

\----- 

"어떤 점이 좋았어?" 알라나가 물었다. "한니발이랑 같이 사는 거."

윌은 깊이 숨을 들이쉬고 내뱉었다. 그는 감방 천장 채광창을 찡그리며 올려다보았다. 그는 햇빛의 각도로 시간을 대충 짐작할 수 있었다. 하지만 계절에 대해서는 확신할 수 없었다. "한니발은 항상 내가 온전히 나일 수 있게 해줬어." 그는 마침내 말했다. "사회에 사는 데엔 규칙이 존재하지. 우릴 평범하거나 특이하게 만드는 것들. 우린 자라고, 직업을 얻고, 아마 대학에 가거나 가지 않아. 우린 괜찮은 짝을 찾아. 우린 정착해. 우린 가족을 만들어. 우린--사람을 죽이는 상상을 하지 않아. 만약 한다면, 그게 잘못되었다는 걸 인식해. 메스껍다는 걸. 우린 상담치료를 받아서 그걸 멈추고 건전해지려고 해. 섹스를 좋아하지 않는 경우나, 어린애들과 섹스하고 싶어하는 경우나, 알몸으로 숲을 뛰고 날고기를 먹고 싶은 경우같은 것도 다 똑같아."

"한니발은 그런 것에 신경을 쓰지 않았지." 알라나가 보충했다.

윌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 뺨이 가슴께로 내려앉았다. "한니발은... 사람들을 다치게 하는 것에 신경 쓰지 않았어." 윌이 말했다. "아무 것도 신경 쓰지 않았다는 거랑은 다른 거야. 그 사람은 예술 작품에 신경을 썼어. 음악에 신경을 썼어. 음식에 신경을 썼어. 그냥 신경을 _써야한다고_ 알고 있는 것에 신경을 쓰지 않았던 거지. 자기가 무엇에 신경을 쓸지를 직접 선택했어. 그리고 그건... 해방된 것 같은 느낌이었어."

"그리고 너한테 신경을 썼지." 알라나가 말했다.

"맞아." 윌이 말했다. "나에게 신경을 썼지."

"네가 한니발을 과거 시제로 말하고 있는 거 알아?" 알라나가 물었다.

윌은 알라나를 향해 이를 드러내며 웃었다. "너도 내내 과거 시제로 말하고 있었잖아, 블룸 박사님. 내가 여태 모르는 걸 말해주려고?"

\----- 

"내가 개를 갖고 싶다면요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"그럼 개를 가지도록 하죠." 한니발이 말한다.

"내가 당신을 다치게 하고 싶다면요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"그럼 나를 다치게 하도록 해요." 한니발이 말한다. "예전에도 그걸 막은 적은 없었잖아요." 그는 덧붙인다.

윌은 조용해진다. 그들 집의 부엌 창문 바깥엔 꽃을 피우는 나무가 있다. 그 이름은 모르지만 꽃송이들이 달콤하고 향기롭다. 그는 그것 때문에 창문을 열어 둔다. 에어컨을 튼 상태에서 비효율적인 일이더라도. 한니발은 불평하지 않는다.

"우리 여기서 뭐하는 거에요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"우리가 원하는 건 무엇이든." 한니발이 말한다. 그는 부엌 카운터에 기댄다. "가능성은 무한합니다. 우리는 오직 우리의 상상력에만 구속당하죠."

"그건 사실이 아니에요." 윌이 말한다. "우린 물리적인 현실에도 구속당해요. 예컨대, 우리가 날 수 있는 건 아니잖아요. 적어도 비행기 없이는."

"그런가요?" 한니발이 말한다. "당신이 우릴 절벽에서 밀었을 때, 우리는 날지 않았던가요? 단 한 순간뿐이더라도, 날지 않았던가요?"

\----- 

"한니발이 너 없이는 집을 나가지 않았다고 했었지." 알라나가 말했다. "하지만 체포당했을 때 넌 혼자였어. 그럼 한니발은 어디 있었던 거야?"

윌은 다리를 앞으로 뻗었다. 그는 팔짱을 꼈다.

"그 사람이 너 없이 도망쳤을 거라고 생각해?" 알라나는 물었다. "계획 같은 거 없었어?"

"딱히 없었어." 윌은 그와 외부를 분리하는 벽과 복도를 통과해 볼 수 있는 것마냥 옆을 바라보았다. 천장에 난 채광창을 통해 그는 최근 들어 햇빛을 덜 받고 있었다. 겨울인 듯 했다. 눈 내려앉은 나뭇가지들. 겨울이 움직이지 않은, 또는 충분히 빠르게 움직이지 않은 곳마다 가장자리가 얼어붙은 시냇물. "그건 덤으로 사는 시간이었으니까. 절벽 이후론. 난 그걸 알았어. 한니발도 그걸 알았어. 그러니까 계획이 무슨 소용이겠어? 우린 살기로 되어있던 게 아닌데. 그래서 우린 그냥 우리가 가진 시간을 할 수 있는 한, 모든 게 끝나기 전에, 즐겼던 거야."

"너라면 한니발 없이 도망쳤을 거야?" 알라나가 물었다.

"아니."

"그 사람이 떠난 것에 대해 화가 나진 않아, 그럼?" 알라나는 물었다. "널 두고."

"한니발은 날 두고 떠나지 않았어." 윌이 말했다. "그 사람은 항상 나와 함께 있어."

\----- 

"당신의 호기심은 채워졌어요?" 윌이 묻는다. "우리가 분리되어 살아남을 수 있는지."

그들은 침대에 있다. 한니발은 윌을 만지는 걸 즐기고, 윌은 그가 자신을 만지는 걸 즐긴다. 윌은 특히 한니발이 자신을 껴안는 걸 좋아한다. 그리고 한니발은 그걸 아주 잘한다. 그는 윌을 온몸으로 감싸고, 윌은 갇혔다기보단 안전하고 보호받는다는 느낌이 든다. 또는 어쩌면 그는 갇히는 걸 좋아하게 되었는지도 모른다.

"그럴 수 없었던 것 같네요." 한니발이 말한다.

윌은 창문 쪽을 바라본다. 커튼이 드리우고 있다. 그는 한니발의 얼굴을 볼 수 없다. 한니발은 그를 뒤에서 안고 있다. "한동안은 살아남았죠."

"일시적으로는." 한니발이 동의한다. "하지만 난 당신이 돌아오리란 걸 알았습니다. 정말로 나에 대해 전혀 생각하지 않았나요?"

"네." 윌이 말한다. 그리고는, "모르겠어요. 의식적으로는 생각하지 않았어요. 하지만 당신은 항상 표면 바로 아래에 있었어요. 모든 모서리를 돌 때마다 당신이 있었어요. 내 목소리로 생각을 듣는 데엔 오랜 시간이 걸렸지만, 그리고 나서도 그것들은 예전과는 달랐죠. 바뀌어 있었어요."

"내가 당신을 바꾸었군요." 한니발의 목소리는 따뜻하다. 자부심에 가득 차 있다.

"그리고 내가 당신을 바꾸었죠." 윌이 부드럽게 말한다. "난 아마 여전히 당신을 바꾸는 중일거에요. 그걸 후회하나요?"

한니발의 팔이 윌을 더 꽉 껴안는다. "아닙니다. 난 용서받았으니까."

\----- 

"난 한니발을 레드 드래곤의 방식으로 바꾸진 않았어." 윌이 말했다. "그게 네가 궁금하던 거라면."

알라나가 급히 침을 삼키자 목울대가 따라 움직였다. 그녀는 시선을 돌렸다. 알라나는 팔짱을 꼈다. 윌은 기다렸다. 그는 그녀의 손가락이 외투 소매에 꿈틀거리는 걸 지켜보았다.

"네가 죽였어?" 알라나가 물었다. 그녀는 눈을 마주치려하지 않았다.

"어떤 면에서는." 윌이 말했다. "난 우리를 둘 다 죽이려고 했어. 하지만 아무도 죽지 않았지, 적어도 처음에는. 한니발은 의식이 없었어. 하지만 그 사람의 문서는 다 거기, 배 위에 있었어. 부에노스 아이레스의 집문서까지도. 그래서 난 그곳으로 항해했어. 한니발은 일어나지 않았고, 어느날은, 숨을 멈췄어."

알라나의 눈이 감겼다. 그녀의 속눈썹이 뺨에 어두운 그림자를 드리웠다. "그리고 넌--"

"그래." 윌은 아주 부드럽게 말했다.

"기분이 더 나아졌어?"

"아니."

알라나는 눈을 떴다. 그녀는 윌을 바라보았다. "왜 내게 그걸 다 말했던 거야? 과거의 이야기들. 그것들은 진짜가 아니었잖아. 한 번도 일어난 적 없었잖아. 넌 알고 있었어. 모르는 척 하지 않았어."

"모든 슬픔은 이야기로 만들면 견딜 수가 있으니까." 윌이 말했다.

"그럼 이젠?" 알라나가 말했다. "이제 어떻게 되는 건데?"

"일어날 수 있는 모든 일은 일어나야 해. 좋게 끝나야하고, 또 나쁘게 끝나야 해. 가능한 모든 길을 따라 일어나야만 해." 윌이 말했다. "내겐 이렇게 끝난 거야. 한니발은 언제나 감옥에 있어야 할 사람이었고, 이제 내가 이곳에 있지."

 

 


End file.
